I Now Pronounce You Maruader and Wife
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Lily and James's wedding with a few marauder surprises


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

**Written for Jily Week ~~~ Prompt: ****_Wedding_****  
yay**

* * *

"I solemnly swear." James grinned, looking into his almost-wife's eyes.

Lily laughed and looked around: some of the crowd was whispering quietly, trying to figure out what he was talking about; the other marauders were grinning ear to ear—this must've been planned—; her friends were laughing; and the minister...well he looked...confused.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not sure if you've ever been to a wedding, but you're supposed to say 'I do'." He explained gently.

"Marauders take their swears very seriously." He grinned, winking at Lily. "But if I must, I'll do it for this beautiful woman right here. I do." He grinned.

"Very well." The minister nodded, looking in between them. "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James could hardly wait, it was what he had been waiting to hear since forth year when he knew that Lily was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He grabbed either side of her face and kissed her deeply, sliding his arms around her waist.

"James!" Lily laughed, having to pull away as he tried to slide his tongue into her mouth, blushing like mad. "We can't just snog right here!"

"Why not? We're married. It's our wedding." James pointed out. "Everyone knows what we're going to be doing later." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Lily blushed even more at this. "It doesn't mean we have to do it in front of them." She laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Snog the man, Evans." Sirius chucked, Marlene threw her flowers at him.

"Potter, actually." James corrected. You could see the joy in his eyes, smile, and everything as he said it, sweeping Lily off her feet and carrying her into the reception hall.

"PARTYYYY!" The marauders shouted simultaneously.

The crowd laughed and followed the wedding party out, looking at the decor. James had insisted on using lilies to decorate since it was Lily's wedding. She complied and they went with a nature theme, flowers—all lilies, of course—exotic plants, and greens flooded the room. Each table had a camera per seat so the guests could take pictures for themselves and Lily and James. Lily was surprised to see a giant ice sculpture of herself in the middle of the room—the work of the marauders while she was getting ready.

"James!" She laughed. "What the bloody hell is that?!" She pointed at the ice sculpture.

"That, Lily." Remus wrapped his arm around her neck. "Is an ice sculpture. Haven't you ever seen one?"

"Yes I've seen one! But why is it of me?" She laughed.

"It's my wedding present to you." Sirius mussed with her hair.

"Oi!" Lily tried to fix it, still laughing.

James wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Care to dance, Mrs. Potter?" He murmured in her ear.

"I'd love to, Mr. Potter." She beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he led her in a dance to the dance floor.

Her long white gown hugged her top half, at her waist it flooded into a puddle of white and glitter onto the floor. With a sweetheart neckline and a glitter belt along her waist, James found her to be absolutely beautiful. She wore her hair in loose curls to the left side of her face, she wanted to keep it simple, the same with her makeup.

"My wife. My beautiful, beautiful wife." James looked into her eyes, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She smiled, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too." He grinned, holding her close. "Sooo...when do in get to shag my wife?"

"On the honeymoon!" She laughed. "We have to eat dinner and cake and dance a bit more. Then all of our presents will be taken home by your mates and we'll go on this surprise trip you've planned.

"Ah. Well, we better get on with all that then, yeah?" He chuckled. Just as James said, he made sure all of these events happened within a few hours. "Best wedding ever." He kissed her cheek as they were leaving on a horse drawn carriage.

"Even without the dragons?" She laughed. James had insisted on dragons, but decided no when Lily reminded him of all the muggles that would be attending.

"Even without the dragons." James nodded. "But it would've been better with them."

"James!" She laughed. "Where are we going anyways?"

"That is a surprise, Lily, dear." James chuckled. "Just right here, thanks." He told the driver, hopping off the carriage and bringing Lily into his arms. He led her behind an alley, disapparating them into a hotel room.

"I can walk, love." Lily laughed, eager to see where they were.

"I have to carry you to the bed!" James set her down, gesturing to the open window to show a private beach, pool, and hot tub.

"It's beautiful." Lily breathed.

"I know." James was looking at Lily, climbing into bed with her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She grinned. "I think you deserve that snog now." She breathed, pulling him close.

James grinned and settled on top of her, knowing that this was truly the best day of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: helloooo. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to cut it off again, but I'm tired and running out of hours for this day in jily week. Reviews though? :)**


End file.
